Aishiteru Onna no Baka
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Heero has a near-death experience after being shot, and hangs out in Limbo for awhile. While there he has a chance to talk to... Chang Meiran? Fluffy little Meiran/Wufei songficcy.


Aishiteru Onna no Baka 

by WSJ 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW 

Inspiration: This was inspired by the story **Limbo** by kebzero. GO READ IT!!!!!!!! It's great!!!!!! 

Genre: romance 

Pairing: 05xCM/MC (Chang Meiran/Meiran Chang) 

Warnings: Spoilers for Wufei's Episode ZERO manga, sap, and fluff. ^_^ I love it! 

Summery: During a misssion that goes wrong Heero has a rather interesting conversation while hanging in Limbo. 

Song: _Here in Heaven_ by somebody-or-other. 

()()()()() 

"How long have I been here?" the slim Chinese girl of sixteen asked herself, staring out into the void of white mist that extended as far as she could see in every direction. The only things that broke up the grey monotony were the polished wooden bench she sat on the the huge golden Gates a few hundred yards in front of her. 

She sat with her chin on her hands, waiting. She didn't know why she chose to wait, it wasn't as if Wufei wasn't just going to start yelling at her the instant he saw her anyway. 

"Maybe I thought that if he realised I've been waiting for him before entering eternity then maybe he'd have a soft spot for me, and see that I really do love him." she continued her monologue to nothing, sighing. 

"Like he'd recognise me anyway... Oh sure, he'd know who I was, but by the time he comes here he'll probably have grown up and gotten married (again), and have a family of his own. He won't _want_ to recognise me." 

**Would you know my name **

If I saw you in heaven? 

Would it be the same 

If I saw you in heaven? 

A figure began to form in the grey mist off to her left, and Chang Meiran jumped up, slightly annoyed with herself that she felt her heart skipping faster. 

Since she'd wanted to wait out here for her husband, God had given her the task of greeting new arrivals until he came. 

The figure resolved itself into a teenage boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Meiran felt her heart fall, it wasn't Wufei, this boy was distincly Japanese, and was dressed in spandex, something that Wufei had made clear to her on several occations was 'weak'. 

He blinked prussian-blue eyes and finally caught sight of her. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing strangely in the vast nothingness. 

Meiran smiled and gestured at the Gates. "Welcome to Limbo, or, as some call it, Purgatory. I prefer to call it the 'Waiting room into Heaven'. What's your name?" she asked, pulling a list out of the back pocket of her blue martial arts suit. 

The teen blinked again. "Heero, Heero Yuy. Am I really dead?" 

Meiran didn't answer for a moment as she scanned the list. "Actually, it doesn't look like it. Your name isn't on here. Any aliases or nicknames?" 

"Try 'Adin Lowe', my birth name." Heero said, coming a few steps closer. 

Meiran shook her head. "Nope sorry. You're not supposed to be dead. What's the last thing you can remember?" 

Heero hesitated and Meiran rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, just say it. It's not like I'm an OZ/Romefeller/Treize Faction/whatever spy. I'm dead for crying out loud!" 

"How did you..." 

Meiran waved him off. "I can 'watch' what's going on on Earth, and I try to keep up with current events. Now what's the last thing you can remember?" 

"Well," Heero said. "I was in my mobile suit, Gundam 01, and I had to go into an OZ base with two partners to get some crucial information while the other two members of our team stayed outside to fight the Mobile Dolls and such. I remember that the three of us busted into the control room, and there was only one person in there, but it was the Commander of the entire base. He had a gun, and I jumped in front of Duo and took the bullet. Next thing I knew, I was here." He noticed Meiran looked pale. "Hey, are you ok?" 

She swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, fine. Did you say Gundam?" Heero nodded, giving her a funny look, and she swallowed again. "Alrighty, let's just see what's going on." she said, trying with all her might to stop thinking of Wufei and the fact that this Heero might know him. 

**I must be strong **

And carry on 

Cos I know I don't belong 

Here in heaven 

She pulled what looked for all the world like a ball-point pen out of her pocket and drew a big circle in the mist in front of her. She beckoned Heero around to her side so that he could see through the portal/TV screen-thingamabob too. 

It was as if they were looking down from the ceiling. Heero, or at least Heero's body, lay spralled on a cold metal floor, with the dead body of the Commander near him. 

"Huh," Meiran commented. "We didn't get _him_ up here. He must have gone to," She cleared her throat. "The Other Place." 

Kneeling on either side of Heero were two teenagers about his age, one with a long brown braid and a black baseball cap pulled low over his face and the other with platinum blond, slightly spikey hair and innocent blue eyes. The one with the braid was yelling to someone down the hall, they couldn't hear what was being said, while the blond gave him mouth-to-mouth. 

As they watched another teenager answered to the braided-boy's summons and ran in with a med kit under his arm. Meiran felt her breath catch. The smooth black hair, unparalleled strength, deep, emotionless, or emotion-filled, onyx eyes... It was him. She knew it was. 

_Wufei..._

**Would you hold my hand **

If I saw you in heaven? 

Would you help me stand 

If I saw you in heaven? 

I'll find my way through night and day 

I just can't stay 

Here in heaven 

Heero heard her gasp and turned toward her, the sight of his own, seemingly dead, body making even him slightly naucious. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?" 

Meiran had a funny smile on her face, and her cheek was beginning to twitch. Slowly she turned her head to stare at the pilot. (Think Mina from Sailor Moon when she gets embarrassed) 

Her expression changed, and took on a sorrowful look, gazing through the portal as Duo began chest compresions, leaning all his weight against the area where the bullet hadn't hit, sweat dripping from his brow and his braid falling over his shoulder. Quatre continued to give mouth to mouth and Wufei kneeled next to his friend, muttering something. Meiran quickly read his lips and realised it was a prayer in their native Chinese. 

Finally she answered Heero, after studying the scene for several minutes. She reached out a slender hand and pointed at Wufei. "What's he like?" 

Heero blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Wufei? I'm not sure, I don't really know him that well." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts as another boy, this one with bangs that literally defied gravity (guess who! ^^), ran into the room. "He doesn't talk much, and when he does it's usually about justice or how weak women are. I think there's something underneith though." he said thoughtfully. "Sometimes you'll catch him with his mask off, and there's this horrible saddness underneith it all. But I wouldn't know, he's never mentioned anything of his past to us." 

**Time can bring you down **

Time can bend your knees 

Time can break your heart 

Have you begging please 

Begging please 

Her eyes still on Wufei, Meiran felt silent tears gather in her eyes. She was still reading her husband's lips, and he'd switched away from a prayer, although to the others it probably sounded the same, since he was still speaking in Chinese. Meiran felt several more tears cascade out of her eyes. 

_"Heero you must wake up, you cannot leave me like Nakaku-sama did. Heero wake up, I've lost too much already to lose another friend. Wake up Heero, wake up!"_

"Hey," Heero asked, putting an awkward hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

To the utter amazement of both of them, Meiran turned and began to sob into his chest. After the inicial shock wore off, Heero hesitantly put his arms around her and held her until her tears began to subside. She pulled away, embarrassed, and turned to look instead at the Golden Gates before her. 

"Gomen nasai." she said softly. "Wufei and I go way back. I mean _way_ back. He means a lot to me and I think it hit him hard when I died." 

"I know." Heero said, smirking slightly. "I can read lips too." 

Meiran continued. "Sometimes I wonder why I even wait for him. Why don't I just enter Heaven where I'll be happy?" 

"Ok," Heero said. "So why don't you?" 

"I don't know." Meiran said, frustrated. "Maybe because I..." she stopped herself before she said it and turned back to the portal instead. Heero was wise enough not to push the subject. 

**Beyond the door **

There's peace I'm sure 

And I know 

There'll be no more 

Tears in heaven 

Suddenly Heero's form began to fade, and smiling slightly Meiran turned from the celebrating Gundam pilots on the screen to Heero's confused face. "It seems your friends have managed to get your heart started again. But I have a message for Wufei, if you will." She took a deep breath. "Tell him Meiran said 'Aishiteru onna no baka.'" 

Heero gasped in surprise. "Meiran! I know I'd seen you somewhere before! Wufei has a picture of you next to his bed..." His voice trailed off as he disappeared completely and Meiran looked back into the portal. 

On screen Heero coughed and sat up, aided by Trowa on one side and Wufei on the other. Heero looked slightly disoriented, but he seemed to remember his "dream" fairly quickly. 

Turning to Wufei he delievered Meiran's message. For a moment Wufei looked absolutly livid, and then suddenly he looked like he was about to cry. He ran from the room and Meiran had the portal follow him outside into the wreckage that had been a battlefeild a few minutes before. 

He stood still, staring up at the heavy grey cloudcover for a moment, before he slowly fell to his knees, several tears dripping out of his eyes. 

_"You must think me weak, for crying now, after all this time."_ Meiran lip-read. _"But Meiran, I love you too, no matter how much, or rather, how little I showed it. I could never be as strong as you, for you ARE Nataku. Please, forgive me, and wait for me."_

Meiran smiled, fighting back tears of her own. "Of course." she whispered, knowing he could hear. "I always have been." 

**Would you know my name **

If I saw you in heaven? 

Would it be the same 

If I saw you in heaven? 

I must be strong and carry on 

'Cos I know I don't belong 

Here in heaven 

()()()()() 

The title, "Aishiteru Onna no Baka" roughly translates to "I Love You, You Idiot Woman!" ^_^ That's why Wufei was so mad. 

What do you think? By far Wufei and Meiran have to be my favorite couple ever. I love them even more then I love Digimon's Takari, and that's saying a LOT!!! Please review!!! 

Comments will be sent to yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or thewildeagleismine@hotmail.com 

God Bless! 


End file.
